This invention relates to a non-brush D.C. motor with a new improved stator. According to the former application case of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,331, a non-brush D.C. motor with an improved stator is constituted by a base made of plastics having sides, a coil winding around the base, two magnetic polar plates each forming a pair of magnetic poles fixed at both sides of the base, and a circuit board connected at one side of the base. The advantages of that invention are easy to manufacture, no environmental pollution caused by using varnish, low installation cost, and the low rate of defective products.